Katsuya Suou
Katsuya Suou is a character from the Persona 2. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Supporting Cast *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Playable Character *Persona 3: Who's Who Guest Design Katsuya is good-looking and a particularly sharp dresser. Personality He has a strong sense of justice and upholds the law whenever and wherever he can, Katsuya often drops his guard around Maya (with whom he somewhat developed feelings for), and comes into constant verbal quips with a latter ally, Baofu. Off-hand, his awakening to Helios drives him to slowly appreciate cats, despite the fact that he is allergic to them. During the confrontation with Katsuya's shadow, it is revealed that Katsuya also had a crush on Maya like Tatsuya from the other side. After this embarrassing revelation, the Suou brothers agree to mutually help each other in protecting her instead of fighting among themselves, going against what Nyarlathotep had set out to have them do. In the end, Maya chooses not to associate with the Suou family anymore to keep from aggravating the current memories of Tatsuya from this side. In Persona 2: Innocent Sin, Katsuya is depicted by Tatsuya as a harsh, perfectionist older brother who often fails to understand him in any way. This behavior has been somewhat toned down in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, due to the perspective changing from Tatsuya's point of view to Maya's own. Profile ''Persona 2 *'Age:' 25 *'Height:' 179cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Zodiac Sign:' Capricorn Persona 2: Innocent Sin Katsuya Suou is Tatsuya Suou's older brother, a by-the-books sergeant from the Konan Police Department who followed in his father's footsteps to become a cop. Katsuya is a homicide detective, driven to clear his father's name after he was disgraced while investigating Tatsuya Sudou's arsons. While he appears strict and harsh to Tatsuya, he does care for him, warning him to find shelter when things begin to get out of hand. After King Leo burns down the police station and the Masked Circle spreads a rumor that Tatsuya and his allies were the bombers, Katsuya reluctantly puts up wanted posters for their arrest. However, after Maya Amano spreads a counter rumor that Tatsuya actually was saving people, he removes the posters with a smile on his face. Katsuya is present when the city rises as Xibalba, and tries in vain to contain the Masked Circle and Last Battalion members fighting in the city. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment *'Initial Persona:' Helios *'Ultimate Persona:' Hyperion *'Arcana': Justice Unlike in Innocent Sin, where he was a arson detective, Katsuya is a homicide detective assigned to investigate the JOKER killings. He awakens to his Persona during the incident at Seven Sisters High School, having first obtained it after playing the Persona game with Tatsuya in the past. He uses his standard-issue semi-automatic pistol to defend himself, and his Persona grants him fire magic. While investigating the JOKER Incident in Seven Sisters High School where a student allegedly performed a curse on someone, Katsuya unwittingly runs into a madman who claims to be the JOKER wearing a makeshift paperbag mask. (who turns out to be Tatsuya Sudou, whose memories were restored by Nyarlathotep) Upon claiming responsibility for killing Kaneda (The person who ran over Anna Yoshizaka) and Principal Hanya, Katsuya tries to arrest him but is overpowered by demons and the Joker Persona. It is around this time that he feels the resonance, and awakens to Helios. With the school soon being overrun by demons, he advises Maya and Ulala, who have also awakened to their own respective Personas, to stay with him until the incident is resolved, allowing them use of the familiar pink pistols that the Joker flung at them before attacking. Ulala refuses, since she could do just fine with her fists, so Maya takes them both, and seems particularly comfortable with using the guns. After confronting the demons left by the Joker in the school's clock tower, Katsuya is pulled out of the investigation team by Captain Shimazu, who was unable to believe his report on the weird turn of events. This hardly deters him, and sets out to find the truth even without the help of his badge. After saving Tatsuya in the Undersea Cavern, it is revealed that he saves a sizable chunk of his salary with Tatsuya's future in mind. This information is courtesy of Baofu, who did the research in retaliation to the person who has become his "rival" in the background investigating business. Katsuya's past is later shown in the vision at Monado Madala before confronting his own Shadow, where he is seen as a senior in Seven Sisters High School talking to his class adviser, Akinari Kashihara. It turns out that Katsuya only became a police officer to try and clear his father's name from the frame-up orchestrated by Tatsuzou Sudou, (this was related to the investigation towards the fire started in Araya Shrine by Tatsuzou's son ten years ago, which almost claimed the lives of Maya and Tatsuya) even if it meant giving up his longtime dream of being a patissier or dessert chef. Persona 3 Katsuya appears on the television program Who's Who, which is hosted by Trish. He is introduced as "A man in his 30's who dresses in very stylish suits". Trish mentions that though the former is a policeman, he dabbles in a little cooking on the side. ''Battle Quotes'' *"Police, everyone freeze!" (when entering a battle) *"You're all under arrest!" (when entering a battle) *"Busted!" (when attacking) *"I'll shoot!" (when attacking) *"Freeze!" (when attacking) *"Persona!" (when summoning a Persona) *"It's over!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Go!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Cover me!" (when using Fusion spells) *"Hold them down!" (when using Fusion spells) *"We'll hear your excuses at the station!" (after winning a battle) *"Can you apply the penal code to demons?" (rare victory quote) *"We'll wait for backup!" (when retreating) *"Eyahhh!" (when KO'ed) *"Death in the line of duty..." (game over) *"Little...brother..." (game over) Gallery P2I-suouKatsuya.jpg|Katsuya as seen in Innocent Sin. Trivia *In Eternal Punishment, you can listen in to conversations about Katsuya between two gossipy policewomen by examining the booth in Konan P.D. covered by curtains. Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters